1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus configured to store document data therein, a method for automatically editing document data, and a computer-readable storage medium for computer program executed in the image forming apparatus. An example of the image forming apparatus is an information device called a Multi-functional peripheral (MFP).
2. Description of the Related Art
An MFP is used for copying and network printing both of which are uses of an image forming apparatus. The MFP is also used to input, store, and transfer a document. The MFP has a box functioning as a data folder in which documents are stored, and is capable of saving a document inputted by scanning a document sheet or by communicating with an external device via a network. The MFP also serves to, in response to operation performed by a user, print a document stored in a box; attach the document to an e-mail message for transmission; convert the document into facsimile data for transmission; and transfer the document to an external device.
As another function of the MFP, there is known a function to obtain a Web page registered in a Web site on the Internet or an intranet. There is proposed an MFP that detects, from a Web page designated by a user, a link to a printing page contained in the Web page, obtains the printing page from the linked page, and performs printing (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-199151). Such an MFP enables a user to obtain a printed matter of a Web page by operating the MFP without the use of a personal computer or other information devices.
Further, attempts have conventionally been made to create a document automatically. For example, a document automatic creation system is proposed which creates documents such as operation manuals of a variety of devices (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-022738). The system gathers, from a plurality of servers on a network, system data kept in each server, embed the gathered data in a template, and creates a document. There is also proposed a method for supporting document creation (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-189714). The method involves searching Web pages publicized on the Internet for a Web page containing a predetermined keyword; extracting only articles each of which contains the keyword from the Web page found out by the search; combining the extracted articles together; and creating a document.
In companies and organizations improving business efficiency, it is useful to reduce the workload to create various kinds of documents, e.g., a proposal, a specification, and meeting materials. However, according to document automatic creation using a template such as that disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-022738, the type of a document to be created is limited depending on the template. In addition, if a user intends to create different types of documents, an effort is required to prepare, in advance, a template for each type of the documents. In the meantime, the document creation support method described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-189714 can be used only to create a document citing text (article, for example) containing a predetermined keyword. The method cannot be used to create a document in which not only text but information other than the text, e.g., a drawing or table, is disposed at any location (page, line) of the document.